YOONMIN STORIES
by MinSyubie
Summary: Main cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (Yoonmin/Minyoon) Rated : T bxb Ingat typo .. Enjoy it . . . . . FOUND YOU "YOONGI SUNBAE AKU MENCINTAIMU JADILAH KEKASIHKU" Heol… Siapa siang-siang begini bicara dispeaker sekolah dan apa katanya YOONGI. MIN YOONGI. Siswa yang paling ditakuti di Bangtan school karena kata-kata pedasnya. Oohh, orang gila mana yang ingin menjadikan min yoongi se
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sebuah cerita manis tentang Yoonmin yang khusus dipersembahkan untuk yoonmin shipper by MinSyubie.

Main cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (Yoonmin/Minyoon)

Rated : T

bxb

Ingat typo ..

Enjoy it

.

.

.

.

.

"YOONGI SUNBAE AKU MENCINTAIMU JADILAH KEKASIHKU"

Heol… Siapa siang-siang begini bicara dispeaker sekolah dan apa katanya YOONGI. MIN YOONGI. Siswa yang paling ditakuti di Bangtan school karena kata-kata pedasnya. Oohh, orang gila mana yang ingin menjadikan min yoongi sebagai kekasih mendengar namanya saja sudah bikin merinding.

Min yoongi bukannya tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara melengking yang menyayat telinga itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin. Siswa kelas satu yang baru saja satu bulan kemarin resmi menjadi siswa Bangtan school. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu selalu mengekori yoongi dan sekarang tanpa persiapan apapun dengan tiba-tiba yoongi mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya. Bahkan dengan terangnya dia menggunakan speaker sekolah. Hoel seluruh penghuni Bangtan school pasti akan mendengarnya dan yoongi yakin dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah.

"ekhem… ekhem… wah sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan makan gratis" itu Jung hoseok. Dengan senyum secerah matahari mengerling kearah Namjoon bermaksud untuk mengajaknya menggoda yoongi.

"tentu saja Jung Hoseok. Karena sekarang teman super cuek kita akan mendapatkan kekasih haha" mereka tertawa bersama. Tidak memikirkan yoongi dengan wajah super kesal dan tangan dikepal.

PLAK..

"AWW!"

"YAA..! kenapa kau memukulku kau pikir tidak sakit. Dasar pucaaat" hoseok dan namjoon memengang kepalanya setelah mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari yoongi.

"YA.. MAKAN GRATIS DENGKULMU! Berhenti mengejekku bodoh. Sana pergi aku tidak lapar"

Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin rencananya ingin makan siang bersama setelah perang melawan rumus-rumus yang super rumit dari shin-saem. Si guru kimia yang killer. Dan yoongi tentu saja langsung kehilangan nafsu makan setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin ditambah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

.

Jimin sebenarnya masih ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri tapi mendengar kata sahabatnya. Kim Taehyung. Bahwa tetangga sekolah mereka Mark ternyata sudah lama menyukai yoongi dan kabarnya mereka pulang bersama kemarin. Tentu saja jimin tidak akan membiarkan sunbae kesayangannya diambil dulu oleh orang lain. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang di dalam sebuah ruangan lengkap dengan alat-alat yang tak diketahuai jimin. Mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkanya dengan pelan. Mulai mendudukan dirinya dan menekan tombol on pada salah satu benda.

 _iiiiinnngggggg_

suara mic yang mulai menyala… menghentikan aktivitas sumua siswa.

"apakah ini sudah menyala. aaaa… test test.. ah sepertinya sudah. Ekhem perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin siswa kelas 1A. Maaf jika aku menggangu waktu siang kalian tapi aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu dan ini sangat penting. Hal ini sangat menggangu pikiranku " jimin keringat dingin dan mulai mengatur napasnya lagi.

"yoongi sunbae.. aku yakin kau mendengarku sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan ini hanya sekali jadi, dengarkan dengan baik" jeda sebentar.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

" YOONGI SUNBAE AKU MENCINTAIMU JADILAH KEKASIHKU"

Okk.. rasanya jimin ingin pingsang sekarang. Badan yang bermandikan peluh seperti habis lari marathon dan napasnya yang tersenggal. Huuhhh…. Akhirnya kalimat kerabat itu berhasil keluar dari mulut jimin. Semoga saja yoongi mendengar pernyaataan cinta jimin setidaknya itu terbayar dengan keadaan jimin sekarang.

.

sehari setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Dan benar saja min yoongi jadi bahan candaan teman sekelasnya. Seperti sekarang saat ia baru saja sampai kelas suara ricuh langsung menggema ruangan segi empat tersebut.

 _cuiitttt… cuuittt.. cieee cieee yang udah enggak jomblo lagi_

 _ekhem..ekhemm_

 _min yoongi bagaimana kencan pertamamu?_

 _apa kalian sudah bercium_ an?

 _wah ternyata Park yoongi sudah datang.._

Yoongi memang tidak pernah mengubris perkataan temannya menurutnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir …..

"YAA.. apa kau bilang.. park yoongi? Ciihh. Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu atau aku akan mengulitimu" sukses menyulut emosi seorang min yoongi.

"hey,, tenang coy. Mereka hanya bercanda" kim namjoon yang sudah lama mengenal min yoongi langsung menenangkan sahabatnya. Jika ini dibiarkan berlarut maka percayalah min yoongi akan berubah menjadi seekor macan yang menyeramkan.

"ini masih pagi yoongi dan kau sudah menghancurkan pagiku dengan suara jelekmu"

Jung hoseok menutup kuping dan dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Ohh rupanya dia sedang tertidur dengan damai saat teman sekelasnya menyerang yoongi.

" kau tertidur? Di kelas ? Wahh bukan seorang jung hoseok"

"emmm.. semalam aku menemani noonaku menonton konser BTS. Badanku pegal semua. Noonaku memang menyebalkan" gerutu hoseok

"oh ya tumben jimin jam segini belum kesini" tanya namjoon sambil melihat arloji yang melingkar indah dilengan kekarnya. Menunjukan pukul 07.50. sekedar info jimin memang setiap hari datang ke kelas yoongi biasanya 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai Yaaahh katanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat hyung kesayangannya atau hanya untuk menyemangati yoongi di pagi hari.

"yoongi hyung"

Baru aja diomongin udah nongol si jimin emang panjang umur Keke.. ok. Abaikan.

Jimin menongolkan kepalanya di pintu kelas yoongi dan mulai melangkah dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Menuju meja yoongi dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku. Seketika kelas ricuh kembali.

" ciee yang dapat kunjungan haha" Baekhyun si ketua kelas yang duduk disamping meja yoongi menyenggol lengan yoongi dengan sikunya.

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas.

"pagi yoongi sunbae" sapa jimin dengan ayes smile yang termampang indah diwajahnya.

Yoongi dan teman sekelasnya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran jimin. Jimin itu orangnya berisik tapi juga ceria. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan imut, jadi teman sekelas yoongi tidak pernah bosan melihatnya meskipun terkadang suara cemprengnya sangat menggangu.

Sebenarnya yoongi masih kesal dengan bocah ini. kemarin Yoongi sudah mengatainya dan mengumpatinya dengan segala sumpah serampah atas kejadian memalukan itu (menurut yoongi) dan jimin bukannya takut malah memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Jimin itu sudah kebal dengan pedasnya perkataan seorang min yoongi. Memang di sekolah yoongi terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya, cuek, dan kasar tapi menurut jimin yoongi itu adalah seseorang yang manis dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata sayunya juga dengan hidung mancung mungil dan bibir merah tipisnya. Huhh betapa indahnya seorang Min yoongi dimata Park jimin dan author hehe..

"pergi sana bodoh.. kau hanya menggangu"

"aku merindukanmu hyung.. kemarin kau langsung pergi begitu saja aku jadi khawatir padamu. Ohh yaa hyung.. Hemm.. maafkan aku . Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu kemarin" jimin berkata lirih dan menunduk . Oh ya sejak kapan jimin memanggilnya hyung?

"jangan memanggilku hyung dan aku tidak peduli. Sanaa pergi" yoongi memasang wajah datar.

Jimin merasa bersalah pada hyung kesayangannya ini. Ini semua karena taehyung sahabat aliennya kalok saja dia tidak mendengar cerita taehyung tentang yoonginya kemarin mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati berlama-lama memandang wajah manis yoongi. Tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak.

"baiklah hyung aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa makan hyung. bye " jimin keluar kelas begitu saja. Jujur. biasanya dia akan mencubit pipi yoongi atau hanya sekedar mengacak rambut yoongi. Tapi kali ini? dia tidak melakukannya. _Kenapa dengan bocah itu_ batin yoongi seraya terus memandang pintu keluar.

"hey.. berhentilah memandang pintu jimin sudah keluar" sahut namjoon sambil mengeluarkan buku bahasa inggris dari tasnya

"aku tidak melihatnya bodoh"

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang menyenangkan untuk semua siswa karena bisa menenangkan diri dari sekumpulan tugas yang menyebalkan apalagi untuk siswa tingkat akhir yang sudah berkutat dengan ribuan soal untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Tapi tidak dengan min yoongi. Sejak pagi tadi dia hanya mengerutu tidak jelas dan marah-marah. Apalagi saat hoseok menelponnya untuk mengajak pergi kerumah baekhyun katanya sih, untuk mengarjakan soal biologi tapi yoongi malah mengumpat dan menyuruh hoseok untuk tidak menelponnya lagi atau jika ia terus menelpon maka yoongi akan membunuhnya. huhh kasian juga hoseok padahal dia kan punya niat baik. Lain dengan hoseok lain juga dengan namjoon. Rencananya namjoon ingin main kerumah yoongi katanya dia kesepian dan butuh teman tapi yoongi malah mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang lagi kerumah. Hemm yoongi emang kejam.

Sebenarnya yoongi sedang kesal dengan satu orang. Iya satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan park jimin. sudah dua minggu ini yoongi tidak pernah melihat jimin. Terakhir bertemu jimin saat di kelas kemarin. Dan biasanya jimin akan selalu menelpon yoongi atau mengirimi yoongi dengan beribu pesan yang terkadang tidak masuk akal. _Pagi hyung kesayangan jimin. jangan lupa mandi hyungie sayang. hyung sudah makan ?. jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur hyung_ yahh kira-kira seperti itu lah.

Yoongi melirik HPnya di tempat tidur. Setelah hoseok menelponnya yoongi tidak memperdulikan benda segi empat tersebut dan malah sekarang benda itu terasa menyebalkan.

 _ **No**_ _ **not today**_

 _ **Not not today**_

 _ **Hey baepsaedeura da hands up**_

 _ **Hey chingudeura da hands up**_

 _ **Hey nareul mitneun-**_

 _Nomor tidak diketahuai_

"yobseo"

" _pag hyungie sayang_ "

" YA! PARK JIMIN! BENARKAH KAU INI? YA! KAU KEMANA SAJA BOCAH SIALAN " teriak yoongi saat mengetahui siapa penelpon diseberang sana.

"Hehe.. tenanglah hyungie aku hanya sedikit sibuk"

"sibuk? Sibuk kau bilang. Sesibuk apa drimu sampai tidak menelponku ahh" upss.. yoongi keceplosan. Yoongi mengutuk kata-katanya sendiri kenapa dengan mudah dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut.

" _hyung.. k_ _-k_ _au bilang_ _a-_ _apa tadi_ _?_ " Tanya jimin memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah.

".."

" _aku akan kesana hyung_ _!_ " teriak jimin diseberang sana sambil berlari mengambil jaket caramelnya. Jimin senang bukan main. Tentu saja secara tidak langsung hyung kesayangannya mengatakan kalau dia merindukannya. Dan jimin tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan ini dengan secepat kilat menginjak gas pedal mobilnya dengan senyum lebar yang terhias di wajah tampannya.

Asal kalian tahu jimin sudah hapal betul lokasi rumah yoongi karena dia selalu membuntuti yoongi saat pulang sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jimin sampai di rumah yoongi. Dengan wajah secerah matahari mulai mengetuk pintu putih tersebut dan terus memanggil yoongi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"yoongi hyung"

"yoongi hyung"

"yoongie sayang"

"BERISIK!" yoongi membuka pintu.

 _berisik tapi dibuka juga_

Betapa rindunya jimin dengan seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"untuk apa kau kesini" tanya yoongi dengan wajah datar

"emm.. aku tahu kau merindukanku hyung" goda jimin menurun naikan alisnya.

"aku tidak merindukanmu bodoh" yoongi tidak merindukan jimin? Heol. Lalu untuk apa yoongi kesal seharian ini kalau bukan karena jimin.

Jimin menangapinya dengan cengiran. Hyungnya ini memang pandai berbohong.

" kau sendirian hyung?" jimin terus menatap kesekeliling rumah yoongi. Dia memang sering ke rumah yoongi tapi itu hanya sebatas di luar gerbang. Dan suatu kebanggaan baginya bisa masuk kedalam dan menginjakan kaki dirumah yoongi.

"emm" jawab yoongi seadanya.

Jimin duduk disebelah yoongi. Jimin tidak pernah bosan untuk memandang ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Rambut yoongi yang berwarna hitam kelam dan sehalus sutra manik matanya yang berwarna caramel dan pipi tirusnya yang sangat pas ditangan jimin dan jangan lupakan kulit putih pucat dan bibir tipis semerah cerry.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu"

Jimin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan jimin. Dia terus menatap yoongi.

chup

yoongi kaget bukan main saat jimin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dan jangan lupakan wajah merah merekah seperti tomat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya orang menciumnya.

Jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi. Meneliti betapa indahnya tangan itu.

"hyung kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu" jimin menatap dalam kudua manik mata yoongi dan Yoongi seolah tersihir dengan tatapan jimin. Jimin tidak pernah sebelumnya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini. Tatapan yang menghangatkan memberi rasa nyaman pada yoongi dan tatapan yang seolah memberitahunya bahwa jimin sangat mencintainya. Yang yoongi tahu jimin hanyalah bocah yang selalu mengejarnya. Seorang bocah yang selau menggangunya tapi kenapa jimin dihadapannya terlihat berbeda. Jimin yang lebih dewasa. Dan rambut warna abu-abunya menambah kesan ketampananan seorang park jimin. Kenapa yoongi baru sadar dengan penampilan berbeda jimin.

"hyung aku ingin menjadi lelaki yang dewasa untukmu. Yang selau bisa menjagamu dan salalu memberikakan kenyamanan. Selalu menghujanimu dan memanjakanmu dengan cintaku. Karena itulah selama 2 minggu ini aku mencoba menghindarimu hyung. Apa kau tahu setiap hari aku ingin selau menemuimu berkunjung ke kelasmu dan menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu. Tapi taehyung melarangku katanya aku harus menjadi lelaki yang sempurna untukmu" jimin tertawa mengingat teman aliennya punya pemekiran diluar dugaannya.

Jimin menarik napas. " Tapi hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu jadi aku menelponmu hyung dan tadi saat mendengar jawabanmu aku sangat bahagia dan langsung kesini" senyum jimin lebar menenggelamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan yoongi diam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan jimin. Kenapa bocah ini.. emm ook larat jimin. Kenapa jimin memiliki pemikiran yang tak pernah terbayang dibenaknya. Jimin berbeda sangat sangat berbeda dan kenapa tiba-tiba yoongi merasa malu dan kenapa juga mukanya yang terus memerah. Kemana yoongi yang kasar yang selalu membentak teman-temannya yang selalu mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Kenapa seorang park jimin dapat membuatnya bungkam.

"hyung percayalah padaku" tegas jimin. Menatap kedalam mata yoongi.

"a-aku" yoongi bingung harus berbicara apa. Jujur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya dihadangkan pada kondisi seperti ini.

Jimin tahu bahwa hyungnya sedang bingung. Dan dengan keberanian dari mana jimin menagkup wajah yoongi dengan tangannya yang mungil. Mendekatkan wajah ke pemuda tampan didepannya dan menciumnya.

Yoongi memejamkan mata saat jimin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang menyapu bibirnya. Terasa manis. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? apa jimin sedang minciumnya? OHH TIDAK!

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari yoongi. Jimin semakin menarik tengkuknya membawanya pada ciuman yang hangat ciuman yang penuh akan cinta.

Yoongi sudah melingkarkan tangannya dileher jimin dan mulai membalas ciuman jimin.

Gila. Ini gila. Yoongi yakin dirinya sudah gila. Tapi yoongi tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini apalagi saat jimin mulai menarik pinggangnya agar lebih dengat dengannya. Ciuman jimin yang manis sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Merasa hyungnya butuh bernapas jimin mengakhiri ciumannya. Memandang bibir yoongi yang sudah merah akibat dirinya. Jimin menangkup wajah itu lagi memandangnya dengan lebih teliti dan menghujani dengan ciuman disetiap wajah yoongi. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat tanda merah di kudua pipi yoongi. Apa hyungnya ini sedang malu sekarang?

"apa kau menyukainya hyung?" tanya jimin tepat diteling yoongi. Tanda merah dikedua pipi yoongi semakin terlihat. _Huhh dasar jimin berengsek_ Maki yoongi dalam hati. Bersyukurlah pada yoongi kerena jimin memang benar-benar brengsek sekarang.

Yoongi merasakn napas jimin menyapu hangat wajahnya saat Jimin menyatukan dahi mereka. Aroma vanilla yang yang menyegarkan dari parfum jimin.

"hyung jadilah kekasihku.." jimin berkata lirih dan terus mengusap wajah yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

yoongi tahu bahwa jimin memang mencintainya. Yoongi juga tahu bahwa jimin bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Jadi apa salahnya menjadi kekasih seorang park jimin kalok yoongi akan selalu dimanjakan.

"emmm.. tapi dengan satu syarat" jimin langsung menegakan badannya dan tersenyum lebar menunggu syarat yang akan diberikan yoongi padanya.

"emm kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku" ucap yoongi final

Hanya itu. Hanya menuruti perkataan yoongi. Tentu saja jimin akan melakukannya. Apa kau tidak punya syarat yang lebih bagus yoongi?

"haha.. tentu saja hyung APAPUN APAPUN yang akan kau katakan" jimin tertawa dan memperlihatkan eyes smile. Jimin sangat bahagia.

"benerkah?" tapi yoongi tidek kalah bahagia saat jimin menuruti syaratnya. Lihat saja matanya bahkan sampai berbinar.

Jimin mengganguk.

"kalau begitu kau harus membelikanku boneka kumamon yang besar dan banyak. Stiker kumamon, dan mengantar jemputku ke sekolah, membelikan aku makan siang, ahh akau lupa kau juga harus mengantar jemput namjoon dan hoseok , membelikan mereka makan siang, emm.. setiap sabtu sore kau harus mengantarku melihat festifal kumamon dan setiap hari minggu kau harus kerumahku" yoongi berkata dengan semangat.

Ekspresi jimin berubah seketika. Untuk kalimat yang terakhir mungkin jimin dengan senang hati menurutinya. Tapi mengantar kedua teman yoongi yang aneh huhh males sekali rasanya.. dan kumamon? apakah jimin harus menghabiskan uangnya untuk boneka beruang yang bertampang bodoh kesukaan yoongi. Huhh seperti iya. Dan jimin siap-siaplah untuk menghemat uangmu demi kekasih manis baru mu itu..

Terkadang yoongi itu emang menyebebalkan tapi imut disaat yang besamaan. Haha #apaancoba

 **END**

Saengil chukkahamida buat Sugar-nya Bangtan

Semoga kadar kemanisanmu bertambah.. keke #tabok

 **#Happyyoongiday**

 **#Happysugaday**

Back with me..

Gimana ? gimana ? gimana?

Enggak tau harus ngomong apa..

Jujur, ini adalah ff keduaku dan ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna. T.T

Btw, thx a lot iyaa buat yang udah nemuin N baca ff ini N kalok bisa kasih reviews juga hehe #ngarep

Thanks juga buat yang udah baca ff aku RAIN. Jujur awalnya aku kira enggak bakal ada yang baca tuh ff soalnya buatnya asal tapi pas liat ada yang nge-follow uuhh... bahagianya luar biasa keke. Big thanks.

See u.. ketemu di ff selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chupter 2**

Typo betebaran dimana-mana

 **Beautiful day**

 _ **Happy Reading . . .**_

Terhitung sudah lebih dari 1 jam lamanya jimin mematai dirinya didepan cermin. Tubuhnya berbalut hoodie biru gelap dengan bawahan jeans hitam dan sepatu converse berwarna senada dengan bajunya hanya saja sedikit lebih terang rambut blonde yang disisir kebelakang terbelah dua memperlihatkan dahinya yang putih bersih.

Jimin tersenyum puas melihat bayangannya di depan cermin dan sekarang senyum itu semakin lebar saat ia mengingat hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan kekasih tercinta Min Yoongi.

Yoongi memintanya menonton Festival Kumamon. Menonton festival kumamon bukanlah hal buruk untuknya tapi, kalau berbicara tentang kumamon sebenarnya jimin itu sedikit sentitif. Pasalnya, karna beruang bertampang bodoh itulah dirinya harus merelakan uang jajan selama sebulan. Tidak makan di kantin dan pastinya tidak lagi _nongkorong_ di Game Center bersama Teahyung. Dan ia pasrah saja untuk menghabiskan kencan pertama hanya untuk melihat boneka bodoh itu terlebih saat ia mengingat syarat Yoongi harus menjadi kekasihnya " _kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku_ ".

Memikirkannya saja terkadang membuat jimin menghembuskan napas berat dan sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menjemput kekasih manisnya.

...

Jimin termenung saat sampai di rumah yoongi. Ia disambut dengan pemandangan luar biasa indah. Namja mungil dengan kaos belang putih biru yang membuat kulit putih pucatnya semakin bersinar diterpa matahari pagi. Rambut yang tertutup dengan topi bermodel seperti topi petualang hanya saja tak memiliki tali memperlihatkan rambut bagian depan yang hampir menutupi matanya ditambah dengan bibir tipis merah sewarna buah cherry. Benar-benar seperti seperti bayi beruang(?) dan _huuh_ menggemaskan. Jimin jadi ingin menerkamnya.

"YA ! Park bodoh Jimin. Kau hampir membuatku mati menunggu" yoongi dengan wajah super sebal menghampiri jimin yang masih memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya.

"Ahh. Hehe mian hyung-ie sayang. Jja lebih baik kita berangkat" sahut jimin sambil menggenggam tangan yoongi.

Yoongi senang saja saat jimin menggenggam tanganya. Membawanya menyusuri sepanjang jalan korea yang memang selalu dipenuhi dengan penduduk terutama memang sebagian penghuninya anak remaja seperti mereka. yoongi memandang jimin yang memang masih fokus dengan jalan didepan. Hari ini jimin terlihat sexy dengan rambut blonde yang terbelah dua. Dan terlihat imut dengan hoodie yang menenggelamkan tangan mungilnya bahkan tangan yoongi yang ada dalam genggamanya. Yoongi terseyum. Sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai melihat jimin ?

" berhentilah menatapku hyung. Aku tahu kekasihmu ini tampan"

Yoongi segera tersadar saat jimin menatapnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan berdehem sebentar. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan kalau sedari tadi ia hanya memandang jimin. Memang tidak ada salahnya memandang kekasih sendiri hanya saja, Yoongi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"aku tidak memandangmu bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau melihat tampang jelekmu" elak yoongi

"Emm Hyung-ie ku ini memang pandai berbohong" goda jimin

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"benarkah?"

"hm"

'tapi kenapa ada bau-bau kebohongan disini"

'mana ku tahu"

 _Chup_

"Ya ! kenapa kau menciumku "

"itu karna kau tidak mau mengaku hyung" jawab Jimin setelah mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir Yoongi. Memberi hukuman karna Yoongi tidak mau mengaku. Dan yoongi mukanya sudah merah padam mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba sang kekasih. Memutuskan melangkah lebih cepat agar wajahnya yang merah semerah tomat tidak terlihat oleh jimin.

" hyung tunggu aku"

...

Jalanan sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia. Banyak dari mereka yang berdesakan agar mendapat dibarisan paling depan. Saling dorong mendorong agar dapat melihat manusia yang memakai kostum boneka hitam dengan warna putih dibagian wajah serta warna merah di kedua pipinya. Kumamon. Mereka memakai kostum kumamon.

Yoongi tidak ingin sedikitpun tertinggal untuk tidak melihat maskot boneka kesayanganya. Karna itulah sekarang dia berada di baris paling depan. Menggumamkan kata wow dan tertawa cekikikan saat maskot itu melakukan gerakan yang menurutnya lucu. Sedangkan jimin yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela napas berat merasa bosan dengan apa yang dilihatnya diri tadi. Maskot kumamon yang berjalan dan terkadang melakukan gerakan yang menurutnya aneh dan membingungkan. Andai saja tidak ada yoongi, jimin pastikan bahwa sekarang dia berada di rumah dan bermanja-manja dengan kasur empuknya.

"jim.. coba lihat yang itu lucu haha" yoongi menujuk sebuah maskot yang melakukan gerakan menari memutar. Terlihat lucu memang di mata yoongi tapi tidak di mata jimin dan jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang pasti tidak didengar yoongi. Biarkan yoongi menikmati boneka bodoh tersebut dan berceloteh sendiri.

"jimin yang itu bagus"

"haha kau lihat gerakannya sangat lucu"

"woow.. aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Apa kau pernah melihatnya jim?

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban yoongi monoleh mendapati jimin tak lagi di sampingnya.

"jim. Jimin kau dimana ?" tanya yoongi yang tak mendapat jawaban apapun

"Park Jimin " yoongi berteriak mencari jimin disekitarnya dan tetap saja tak mendapt jawaban apapun. " Apa dia marah padaku? Ahh biarkan saja apa peduliku"

...

Bahkan setelah acara festival selesai yoongi tak kunjung bertemu jimin. Telponnya tak diangkat dan smsnya tak dibalas. Yoongi mengajak rambut frustasi. Memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku sebuah taman. Dia akan mencoba menelpon jimin lagi kalau tidak di angkat dia akan memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum maskot kumamon mendatanginya.

"hai manis" sapanya lembut

Yoongi sebenanya senang didatangi maskot kumamon. Tapi saat ini yang ada dipikiranya hanya jimin. _Apakah jimin marah padanya ? apakah jimin sudah pulang ?_

Yoongi memberikan senyum termanisnya dan mempersilahkan maskot kumamon tersebut duduk disebelahnya.

 _Manis_

"kenapa kau duduk disini " tanya maskot kumamon tersebut

"ah aku sebenarnya sedang mencari kekasihku hanya saja, aku tak menemukannya mungkin dia sudah pulang" jawab yoongi lesu

"hemm begitu. Kalau kekasihmu itu belum pulang dan ada disini apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

"entahlah. aku.. em mungkin aku akan memeluknya " jawab yoongi ragu

 _aku merindukanmu jim_

"kalau menciumnya bagaimana?"

Yoongi mengangguk "mungkin akan ku lakukan"

Hening sejenak

"JIMIN !" pekik yoongi setelah maskot kumamon tersebut membuka kostum bagian kepala. Yoongi langsung memeluk maskot kumamon tersebut yang ternyata adalah jimin. Kekasihnya yang dicari sedari tadi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana bodoh" maki yoongi disela pelukannya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar makian kekasihnya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" haha aku tau hyung. Dan sekarang biarkan aku melepas baju ini. Baju ini membuatku kepanasan"

'siapa suruh kau memakainya" jawab yoongi seraya melepaskan pelukan jimin

setelah selesai melepaskan kostum tersebut dan mengembalikannya jimin kembali duduk disebelah yoongi dan mulai menggenggam tanganya.

"nah sekarang mana ciuman yang akan kau berikan hyung" goda jimin seraya melihat yoongi yang menunduk.

"a-aku.. kau menipuku jim kau sengaja menanyakan itu" bela yoongi. Berpura-pura memasang tampang sebal dan mengrucutkan bibir tapi disisi lain Jimin jadi ingin cepat-cepat mencium bibir itu.

Jimin menggeleng. "Jangan mencari alasan hyung"

"atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman" bisik jimin tepat ditelinga yoongi yang membuatnya seketika meremang.

"baiklah" jawab yoongi pelan

 _chup_

"hyuuung... bukan disitu tapi disini" protes jimin saat yoongi hanya mencium pipinya seraya menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"yang penting aku sudah menciummu kan. Ayo kita pu..emmp" belum selesai berbicara jimin sudah mencium bibirnya. Menarik tengkuk yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mungkin melihatnya.

Jimin terseyum puas melihat bibir merah yoongi yang semakin merah kerenanya.

"hyung ayo lanjutkan di rumah"

END

Ngegantung iya ?

Maafkan aku kehabisan ide dan tanpa edit pula. Hehe

See u

Ketemu di ff selanjutnya

 **RnR Pliss**

Terima holly :3


End file.
